The weirdest day ever
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: If any day could be messed up it would be these days
1. Chapter 1

You try being the daughter of Percy Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo ò

"Angel you had a bad dream or something?" Ma asked

"No ma I'm fine." I lied. Dad was reading the news paper drinking his coffee.

" Kayla you have been here for more than two years. You can always talk to us." He said rubbing my back.

" Okay ma,can I go to my room now " I asked. I rushed upstairs. I got a drachma out my went to the fountain. " Pearl Di angelo." A girl with black hair braided into tight braids and my brown fair skin with Blue eyes.

" What's up Angel." She asked.

"Nothing, girl."I said

"Do NIco and Percy know I'm gone ." She asked I looked behind me to see if anyone was watching I was okay.

"No,your fine hows ma?"

"She getting clean and sobber" she said. Our mother was a junkie & acholic when they took me and pearl she decided to get clean. To get us back. Pearl seeks out to see her every couple week. It's hard to go to Atlanta to New Athens and back. We gotta shadow travel down there but to hope not getting shot early in the morning is stupid hard.

" You need to hurry up and you might make it tò get some breakfast "I said the mist was gone I ran into a body. I looked up it was Nico.

" Hey Pa'pa " I said giving him a nervous smile.

" Bambina Where's your sister?"he asked.

" At aunt Hazel's."

"No, you know I don't like lairs Bambina now where is your sister?"

"In Atlanta. " I heard the door close.

" Pearl Di Angelo how many time do I have to tell you. You're not gonna see that woman!" Ma fussed.

"But she my mom I don't get we go see miss Sally and aunt Hazel and everyone else but I don't get to see my own mother that some bullshit!" She snapped. How to tell me and pearl apart the one who is quite is me and the one who speaks her mind is says She a "trouble child " she just knows what the world would bring to her and how to deal with it.

"Cause thats our family and you will not curse in this house young lady" ma said sternly.

" That ain't my family. my family is in Atlanta,Georgia where my mom and Dad are all me and angels family." She stormed off to her room . I went in the kitchen. Ma was hunched over the marble counter.

"Gattino, lei gonna essere gattino bene." Dad said rubbing circle in Percy's back.I always Nico was so cheesy.

" I hope so but right now I can't take her I can take Clarisse but she is her mother's child." He said

" stop talking about my sister behind her back it ain't right for you do that." I snapped

"I'm sorry baby. " he kissed my forehead. I rushed upstairs. Pearl was upstairs crying.

" What's wrong Sorella ." I said

" ma's pregnant and she wants to get us back " she said through her sobs.

" Isn't that what you wanted? " I'm so confused right now.

" Yeah but a change of heart kills me." She said. She hugged me tight she wiped her eyes." Hold up ain't you supposed to be at Alex's house."

"Yeah I called you and I forgot to call him . " I said.

" you might get a move on before he adds more stuff to your punishment . "She said chuckling.

~Break~

" seven good girl you're taking your punishment very well . " Alex said. He kissed my neck as followed by a hard slap.I moaned and twisted my legs a little to fit in his lap.

" Master I'm sorry this hurts too much."I whined.

"What did you expect it it feel like a slap on the wrist. Angel come only about 3 more."he kissed my neck he hit my butt quickly . I whimpered softly." Good girl your so pretty baby girl ." I kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you master I love you Ally." I said I got on top of him and kissed him I undid his pants.

" come on angel give it a little lick." He said holding his lacid cock. I have it a small lick like he told laughed he grabbed my braids and placed the half hard memeber in front of me.I took almost all of the length almost choking. I got used to it and took the rest of it. I bobbed my head and hummed.

" Damn angel you sure you ain't never gave head before?"he asked I played with his balls for a minute he grunted. " angel I'm finna.." he came in my face most of it went on my mouth and some went on my face he tasted like the sea and pomegranate.

" Shit you taste good master." I said. I took my shirt and bra off. I was curvy for my age. he traiedl kissed down my neck to my chest. I moved my hair to my left side. His tongue circled my nipples.I would lie if I didn't say i was wet. He slid my short to my ankles now we were completely nude perfect condition to fuck.

" come on master after that spanking I need you bad." I said tracing my hand up and down his chest

"After you say that your a naughty little angel." He said. He jammed his finger up my pussy. I rolled my neck and bucked my hips.

" Uh Alex " I stuttered " I got my pride I'm not saying that."

" I can make you change your mind. " He said. He took his finger out and stuck something bigger. I wanted to scream but I didn't cause I know the neighbors would complain. " Shush baby I'm not gonna hurt you I only got a little bit in." He chuckled. He eased his length in me and just sat there for about 2 minutes.

" Alex you can move." I said.

" Okay only thing you gotta do is say your a naughty little angel." My ears rang

"I'm a naughty little show me how you punish your naughty angel." I said . I kissed him he moved. At first it hurt he held my hips.

" aw shit Alley your as big as a god." I said. He took short long strides. I felt a jet of come enter me. I collapsed on top of him

" you got B.C." he asked

" I think it's kinda of late to asked that question and yes I do have birth control." I said I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

" Good that was good." He asked he kissed my stomach I cringed up cause that tickled.

" stop it Alex that tickles!" I said laughing.

" baby girl I was trying to make you feel good. " he said. I brushed my hand againist his face.

" you already did I'll call you when I get home I swear baby." I said. Started to get dressed he pulled me back into his lap.

" you got time til your dad gets back from work. Come on you keep frontin about being civilized. Civilized people cuddle after sex enjoy the orgasam. " He said kissing on my neck

"Don't give me a hickey doudchebag." I said trying to escape his grasp. He smacked his lips and let go. I kissed his lips softly, and got finished getting dressed. He slapped me on my butt

" get going gattino." He said. I kissed him one more time and shadowed home. When I got there dad was at the kitchen table looking beat down tired. He was new Athens best family court lawyer.

" Hey Pa'pa" I said

" Go take a shower Pearl you reek of sex." He said not even looking up.

" Hey Niccolò." Ma said he scrunched up his nose. He looked at me up and down.

" Yeah it me I need to shower I know." I said I went upstairs and washed the sex off me but I recalled all the spots Alex touched me at. I took a B.C. pill, and put on some changing clothes.

" so how was your first time. " Pearl asked.

" it was a regular BDSM first time it was somewhat rough but it didn't hurt that bad. He spanked me. It hurt at first it was fine." I said drying off my hair.

"He gotta be big that you just confessed that he came in you."she said holding a pillow.

" yes he was. " I said rolling my eyes she squirmed .She stopped when she saw NIco enter the room.

"Want are you two giggling over?" He asked

" nothing daddy it's girl stuff if you wanted to know you would have married one." She said we giggled loudly. He gave us the Pluto death glare.

" stop talking about your mother you Los fabricantes del apuro."he said we were doubled over laughing.

"Our angel has finally gained a bit of Aphrodite." Pearl said.

" Pearl shut up." I scowled. Dad rolled his eyes and left.

" your loud ass shut up." I said hitting her shoulder.

" are you ever gonna see ma."she whispered.

" I might if you cover for me ." I said she hugged me tight.

" Thank you Thank you thank you. "She whispered back.

" girls dinners ready." Percy said from upstairs.

" Uh okay." I said. "Me and Pearl are gonna go see aunt Clarrise. "

"Okay." He said kissing our heads. We went down and shoveled mouthfuls of pasta down our took about three minutes flat. We were out the door bye the time ma even sat down. We turned into a old alley and shadowed to the south side of Atlanta. We rushed town into a old messed up went in the old apartment. It looked the same put a little better cleanerbut the same.

" Mom." Pearl yelled a lady with freshly braided hair with a Falcons T-shirt and jeans. She scratched her arm. They looked at me.

" Hey Ty."she said. She never called pearl by her first name ,she always called her by her middle name Tyra.

" Hey ma." I said my voice was cracking.

" Angel is that my Angel." She said looking at me in shook. I nodded my head."baby girl don't just stand there and give your momma a hug." I hugged her tight. In that embrace triggered a chain reaction of memories. Being surrounded by men. Seeing them shoot up, getting fucked up, touching me and Pearl. Ma just taking them by the hand going in the back getting more fucked up and having sex it be about three and four of them. Just fucked up touching up on me and pearl.

"Thank you for bringing my angel back to me."she whispered. I let go she gave Pearl a hug. We sat in the small table in the kitchen

"You've been doing okay ?" Pearl asked.

"Honey you saw me this morning I've been doing just fine ."she said laying her hand on her stomach there was a small bump on her stomach." I think I'll name it after the people that helper my babies." There was a knock at the door pearl went to answer it I heard her scream from the angle it she was getting pulled. I got up and went to the door and grabbed her hand it was Percy on the other end of the door.

" let go your hurting her and she ain't gonna give in anytime soon. " I said. Ma was behind me.

" I wonder how you two got here . I remembered you are big three. Go with him " she said

" come on ."he said.

" No, I'm not gonna go back to that Brady bunch hell where I won't fit in your perfect life."' We said in sync twin thing.

" listen to me go with him. He will take a care of you. I saw him protect the ones he love. Your better off"

"But ma-." Pearl protested

"Pearl Tyra Lewis go."she said sternly. She hugged her tight. She sobbed on her shoulder. I haven't seen Pearl cry before.

" Angel take care of her y'hear." She said

" yes ma'am." I said my voice cracked.

" Percy tell Nico I said hello."she said

"Will do Pandora I hope you get better."

"It been two years boy. I'm clean." She said pearl was better now.I put her arm her shoulder.

" Come on pearl let's go home." I said we shadowed home. Dad hugged so tight I even thought I saw a tear.

"I love you so much don't scare me like that ever again."he said


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey, Ally." I said into the phone. I flopped on my bed with my new timberland boots on the bed.

" Hey, you finally called I bet you got tired of those spankings. " he said.I laughed. That was part of the answer.

"Yeah, kinda speaking of which." I hung up the phone it rang again. " Hello"

"Now, your in for in a hard spanking and it won't be nowhere near gentle." He said.

" Okay, I'm sorry baby." I said.

"Okay, it'll be gentle but your still in for one and there is no way out of it. "He said. Dad came in he was holding a phone. "

"I'll call you back baby." I hung up.

"That was Clarisse's boy isn't it? " he asked. I nodded my head and went into the living room to put the back on the hook.

"So what we've been going out for a year. He doesn't hurt me." I said.

"He just said he would spank you." He said. I rolled my eyes the man notice ma at the door with a handful of groceries.

" MA tell dad I'm old enough to date Ally." I whined. He went to the kitchen.

" Nick she old enough to date Alex." He said nonchalantly.

"You can't date him and that's that." He said.

"I'm not the middleman okay and I'm sick of y'all ass arguing. I really don't care who you are dating right now man please just get fucking over it. She is sixteen years old she should be able to take care of her business." He snapped. I wasn't suprised cause he was bound to snap under pressure

"Il mio piccolo principe del mare are you okay. " he asked. A tear rolled down his face. I wanted to hug him so tight.[my little sea prince]

"I'm fine Nicky please I'm fine." He said. He pushed me away from him, and went into his room. Then Pearl walked in.

"What's wrong with you two." She asked.

"Nothing, girl it's nothing how's ma?" I asked. She always see's always saw our mother she had a baby about the monthes ago, and she was addicted to coccain. So she made sure she was fine and stuff.

"She's pretty good. Nicky was crying all night and she didn't get no sleep. She was looking bad but not that kind of bad." She said . We went up to our room. Her room was a certified shrink.

" you gonna go see the war princes?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, I'm not gonna stand to hear dad rip me cause of Ally. We've been together for almost a year so I don't know why he's buggin. " I said.

"Get going you don't need two men mad at you." She said. I gasped and rushed out the door. Without pearl I would be so backwards.

* * *

"Where have you been my naughty little angel?" he asked . He slapped my ass and my finger was at his Adams Apple pointing a accusing finger at him.

" Not right now Ally. " I said.

" well, I got a suprise for you Angel."he said

"What is it babe . " I asked. He walks into his room and comes back with a big long box with writing on the side saying 'New Roland Stage Digital Piano'. I almost flipped out

''Ain't it the one you wanted ? "he asked. I nodded and hugged his neck hard as I could possible.

"Yeah,it cost about seventeen hundred bucks did you steal it." I asked. He gave me the' bitch please' look

"I asked you favorite people do make it for you. "He said

"Leo and Will right."I said I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my lips. His lips were so soft. Then the door swung wide open. We were greeted by a mad Nico and Clarisse.

"Ma..."

"Dad

"Nico"

"Clarisse"

We instantly broke apart from each other. Looking down at the floor.

"Kayla, come on." the angry Italian growled. I put my hands in my pocket clutching my pen ma gave me. I swear I cant deal no more.I stood in place.

"Come on Angeletto, go Ill talk to you later okay."Alex said he cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them it was like we were in some water bubble. And in the center of Atlantis. I took a deep breath. I remember ma taught me how to truly be a daughter of Poseidon.

"Is this forreal?" Alex asked.

"I think it. I think this is an advantage of being a daughter of Big Three." I said. I felt so scared. How in grandpa's name we'd get in this thing. I thought about how could I get out of this thing , so I did what I did to get in it. We were at home in my bed. I looked up ceiling and rolled my at the gods.

"I think I'm in for a spanking but not by you Ally."I said.

"Nico spanks you." he asked

" He says if we act like children, and we screw up he'll punish us like children." I asked. I sat in his lap with my face in the crook of his neck. I never asked Ally this, but I'm betting on the wrong end of the stick

"Why couldn't Clarisse have children?" I asked softly

"You know Ares used to beat his children on the regular. "He asked.I nodded my head. "Well my mother got it bad cause she was the only daughter of Ares he fucked her up to the max once. When she was a teenager." He started to laugh and it wasn't cold or nothin." My dad Knocked her up. And when Ares found out he beat her. She lost the baby, and he basicily made her infertile. "He was still laughing his heart out. That was so sad oh my gods. I hit him in the side.

"Your heartless you now that." I said

"No, I'm laughing at the way my dad told me when was younger. "He said. I rolled my eyes.

"She got beat." I said

"Angel that all happened in the past. You know I wont do that so why you worrying."

"I dont know


End file.
